Lies, Lace, Money, and Lust
by quinnofhearts
Summary: O.C/Argentinean pairing! This is a story of before, during and after the fall of the red windmill. And yes this is a story of two lovers but it does not follow the meaning of true bohemian love. Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and Love... That was for the children of the revolution. Lies, Lace, Money, and Lust... That was for the courtesans of the Moulin Rouge. "COMPLETE!"
1. Intro

**So I've read like every Argentinean and Nini fic basically and they all end bad! (Sad face) anyways I hate sad ending but for them I think it will always end bad so I thought the only way to make a semi good ending story would be to switch Nini with someone else so that's what I'm doing. This is an Argentinean/O.C paring. Enjoy!**

**To start off i didn't reread this story so sorry about any errors! And i don't own the Moulin Rouge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

* * *

><p>Years before Christian came to Paris, France, before the group of friend that contained a dwarf, an Argentinean, and a bald weirdo, a long bearded man and later in the years a writer was formed, before every man knew the sparkling diamond, before the duke destroyed two lovers' dreams. Before all of those moments one place still stood unmovable, the Moulin Rouge.<p>

The Moulin Rouge offered the underworld to the gentleman of Paris and everyone still poured in, the elite were the highest paid they called them, The Diamond Dogs. The best the Moulin Rouge had to offer before, the sparkly diamond.

This is a story of before, during and after the fall of the red windmill. And yes this is a story of two lovers but it does not follow the meaning of true bohemian love.

Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and Love... That was for the children of the revolution.

Lies, Lace, Money, and Lust... That was for the courtesans of the Moulin Rouge.

* * *

><p>"I know she does not look like too much now, but she does still have some growing to do" Miss Pennyworth tells a red haired man, Harold Zidler. "Her mother was a looker, and at her age she already getting a few looks from men" Miss Pennyworth adds.<p>

I stand there, lips in a line as my only form of a mother is trying to sell me to the brothel owner, Zidler.

He turned his gaze to me, eyeing me up and down.

"She a dancer, she was the best in her class" Miss Penny's tells him.

"Pull your hair back" Zidler asked of me.

I learned soon after my mother died you did what was asked of you or else.

I grabbed my dirty locks of dirty color muddy water hair back.

"Pretty" he commented. "What color was this?" He asked disgusted as he pulls a lock of my hair into sight.

I look up to him, my narrow eyes wide like frightened child.

"Gold" I tell him without hesitation.

Zidler sighed looking me over again.

"I'll take her" he tells Miss Penny.

He handed her a low some of money and smiled to me. I look to Miss. Penny than back to the man.

"Say your goodbyes and Marie will see to you" Zidler says.

He walks out of the room. I look to Miss. Penny her cold gaze wasn't unfamiliar, everyone in this world who ever loved me is dead and I already accepted that on mother's death bed.

"I know this must seem curl" Miss. Penny says crouching down to my eye level. "In the end you'll thank me. I cannot keep you; no one will keep a free loader a sick whore left behind but hell itself." She comments darkly. "The streets are filled with low paying men and death; I've given you a chance to live a life. Maybe it would have been kinder to have just let you die in your mother's arms but it's too late for that now so do all that is asked of you and do not ever come back around my house again.. Am I clear?" She asks holding my chin in her firm grip.

"Yes, Miss. Pennyworths" I confirm.

She didn't say another word just rose from the floor, fixed her dress and took one more look at me before leaving then room in a rush.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright all tell me what ya think of the intro please. And really I live for reviews I write the more I get so please drop a line or two or just a "Cool Story" really anything!<strong>


	2. Desire

**Hey guy's chapter one, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>The Moulin Rouge Diamond Dogs the elite of the show. And among the elite Diamond Dogs, the Leander of the Can-Can was me, The Duchess.<p>

A male client called me that once and it stuck from that night on.

In the cluster fuck of the Moulin Rouge I dance as hands grab me from every side I smile acting the dance of pleasure.

I spin and spin feeling lightheaded but I was use to this, all the men blended together I couldn't tell one face from another, be them old, young, ugly or beautiful.

In the sea of black and white as I spun a pair of eyes pulled me in, dark, almost black looking to me, claiming me. I tried to move throw the crowd to find the man however, the men did not budge. As I tried to leave the sea of sin they held me back laughing singing alone to our songs trying to dance with me.

I am the main Can-Can dancer I'm being foolish to think I could skip this dance to find a pair of eyes.

I pick back up my act laughing as a man grabs my ass. The dance continued and I lost all my passion for it long ago, not just this dance any dance no longer brings me the joy it once did.

To be young and innocent, that is the time to dance for passion, to be beautiful and sinful, this is the time to dance for food, a roof over my head, for clothes on my body. The passion does not matter when you are surviving, when one is surviving only money matters.

The dance was over, I left to the bar as usual another would buy a drink for me, around so many hot, seedy men I never paid with money only with my mouth or what is between my legs. It is how young and sinful looking girls survive in the underworld; we become creatures of the night.

"Thank you" I say lifting up my absinthe to the gentleman next to me who had paid.

He obviously wasn't use to this place yet, a newcomer.

"Y-your welcome" he stuttered.

I took the shot fast knowing to not have another for awhile unless I want a visit from the green fairy. I look around the room whores still dancing with the higher class of the world.

All of us Diamond Dogs were taking a break, at least trying the men still touch us and whisper in our ears.

The man who was sitting next to me disappeared as I saw with my peripheral vision another man slid into his seat.

"Water!" I look to the bartender and ask for the drink in a short and cut voice.

He barely heard me over the crowd but still did and handed me water his eyes fixed on the man next to me staring at him with fear in his eyes.

I turn my head to see who sits next to me now. I widen my narrow eyes, battering them trying to regain myself.

I was meeting with the eyes that made me stop my dance from before, dark with desire inside of them I was left breathless.

No words were exchange just looks. My heart was beating so fast, faster than ever before, more than the sin of men made it, more than any dance has made it, its beat was ripping me up from the inside.

Harold Zidler voice rang throw the air. I could hardly take me eyes off the tan man with dark hair and those eyes.

I knew he felt the same, I just knew it. We both breathed heavily feeling the space between us torture.

"Diamond Dogs!" Zidler voice roared.

It was the only thing to bring me back to reality and it was my cue to take a man out of to the floor to dance with, to interest him into buying.

I broke the silence.

"Dance with me!" I begged.

I grabbed his hand without waiting for an answer. He followed with no objection as I led him throw the crowd of sinners till we were on the dance floor center.

I had no clue if this man could dance in the end it doesn't matter, to Zidler he is my prop to be use to make me, Zidler's prop look more lustful to the men.

Everyone around us smashed together dancing, grinding and feeling each other and we did the same. His moves had such grace; he had taken the time to be taught, not just a dance or two this man can dance.

His eyes penetrated my soul as we danced. I spun around him than he grabbed me tight holding my back against him as his hands felt down my body. I moan and for once it was real.

I flutter my eyes open as I turned fast to see his eyes, his passion. He gripped my waste tight pulling me hard into his chest. I look up to him seeing his stone face and as I continued to look at his face I see just a few signs of his trembling.

We followed the dance but never did we trade partners like the others did. As the song was coming to an end I found his strong hands gripping my waste again I enjoy every moment of his touch.

As the last notes from the instruments were being played and dragged out the passionate man lifts me to his height, I do want feels natural and wrap my feet around him, cupping his cheeks in my hand, his breaths are hot on my face.

I was ready for him to take me right here, right now. Our dance began heat in me; I finally remember what passion felt like. The love of a dance, the desire of a man, the rare passion of the right dance partner.

I lingered so close to him yet so far away as our lips almost touched.

The song was over another started but we did not move not for a few moments, than I was pushed from his grasp as he shoved me away but held my hand spinning me as all the other men spines their whores.

I whined in pain but I did not let the pain stop me, I did as all the other whores did; only again in this dance I never traded my partner.

I did smile but not as big or flirty as I would have for any other man; I lifted my skirt to show my pink garters and ruffles, lighter pink bloomers.

I hung on to him, placing my hand on his shoulder dancing around him keeping my hand upon him as all the other whores traded men, I kept him.

Again the dance was over, the men have been caught into our traps and the lower dancers came onto the floor as we, The Diamond Dogs left the floor.

He followed me, following behind me like predator stocking his prey. I led him through the back of the Moulin Rouge where he wasn't allowed, but I do not care.

I took him to the room I share with a few other girls, they of course weren't here, they were out dancing or out at a motel like I should be. But I couldn't wait long enough to go to a motel I need him now, need his passion.

I turned on my heels to him; he gripped me close swaying me as he caressed my neck with his lips. I felt like we were still dancing. My eyes flutter closed as he hands travel up my arms pulling my sleeves down harshly.

I moan and this time for the second time in my life meaning it.

His fingers found my corset ties unlacing them, whispering I amuse sweet nothing in my ear as he specks a foreign tongue.

He continued to undress me spinning me slowly like a dance as he took off my over dress, and then at the sensual moment my eyes shot open hearing a loud thud hit the floor.

The man laid passed out on my floor, laying on top of pieces of clothing he ridded me of. I bend down to him feeling a pulse and his breathing was normal.

Nothing wrong with him, maybe too much to drink? Too much excitement?

I wonder what to do for the man, I wasn't going to let anyone know I brought him here, so getting help is out of the question but to leave him here seems rude. I tried to lift him twice but his body just fell to the floor every time so I gave up.

I pouted as all the passion was still lingering inside of me and I have no partner. I do the only thing that made since in my mind. I bent down putting my hand into his suite pocket feeling money I pull it out, I only took what I was wroth and a little extra, Zidler will never know.

I reach my hand back into his pocket putting the few dollars left of his back in his pocket. As I went to pull me hand out his hand shot up grabbing mine.

I jumped and yelp quietly then sighed in relief he was okay.

"Are you-" he cut me off putting is index finger to my mouth shushing me.

"Sh, no words" he says, even his English was heavy with his accent.

I nod and we continue where we left off.

* * *

><p>I've slept with plenty of men but never once has one satisfied me. But he did, his passion burns me up from the inside out, and I wasn't ready for this flame to end but it had to.<p>

After three times of us having our fill of each other he finally left, but before he went he placed more money on the dresser twice the amount I took from him.

And then I remembered I'm a whore, a prostitute and this was nothing more than it was any other night. I didn't shade a tear, I wouldn't allow myself to be so weak, I have done this for years now and I know there is no one out there for me.

It was simple just a man who could dance and that doesn't matter, what matters is he could pay. He did pay; he paid me for having me like everyone must once done with me.

I normal wouldn't waste any time getting the man off of men, cleaning myself with water that burned me but I don't want his smell off of me, nor his sweat or the tingle of my skin and the way it feels from his lips. I am in no rush to clean him off of me so I lay here allowing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one! Please REVIEW let me know if you like it so far! :)<strong>


	3. Passion, Suspicion

**Chapter two**

* * *

><p>He comes here almost every night, I still don't know his name, all I know is he is Argentinean, he has Narcolepsy. He spoke passionately about bohemian love however, he seemed more down to earth then most who talk about 'Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and Love' We've never talked long the only reason I think I know about his bohemian beliefs is because I asked what brought him to Paris and that was his answer, though he also added 'And other things' in a muttered voice.<p>

After finding out he was a child of the revolution I introduced him to the dwarf, Toulouse. Now I always see Toulouse, Satie, and the Narcoleptic Argentinean we've come to call him since he will not tell anyone his name, they always enter the Moulin Rouge together, however, also leave with a whore at different times and I am always the Argentinean whore.

* * *

><p>Half a year pasted easy, I always hid my men from the Argentinean, we slept together at most six days a week I had lowered my asking price for him however, never was I free. Creatures of the night can never be free even if we wanted to. Zidler has lessened his pressure on us his, Diamonds Dogs since that girl, Satine have come to the Moulin Rouge.<p>

The sun shined through the window as we lay in the sheets together, my skin on his skin, I rested my leg on his lower torso, both arms rested on his chest propping my head up looking to him, into his passionate eyes.

"Creo que me he enamorado de ti" He says in his natural language. "Eres hermosa, eres mi pajaro en una jaula, tu eres mio"  
>'I think I love you' 'you are beautiful, you are my bird in a cage, you are mine'<p>

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb as I listened to all he had to say even though I knew nothing of what it meant. He played with a golden lock of hair, I rested my head on his chest taking in his smell.

I have to leave soon; I have already stayed to long. I have never known a moment so pure, so innocent in my life before. I have never felt clean a day in my life, not since the Moulin Rouge but in his bed I do.

"Duchess,-" I cut him when I heard my whore name.

"Please don't call me that" I begged.

I lifted my head up to gaze at him.

"What then? What should I call you?" He asked still playing with my golden locks.

I nuzzled back down on his chest, if I say my name, my real name then this lie we have been telling ourselves is over. If I'm no longer the duchess to this man I am no longer a courtesan to him, and that means I am his by heart and anyone's by body.

Could this ever work? Was it worth a try?

"Roxanne" I mutter lowly into his chest.

This will never work.

* * *

><p>It has been a full year since meeting him, the Argentinean and nothing is right anymore.<p>

Us Diamond Dogs have been cast out of the spotlight, just one girl has replaced us, the sparkly diamond. Zidler new favorite thing, like I use to be.

She pretty I'll give her that, and yes she can act, if you ask me she over acts a bit but the men love it. She older than me by years and yet Zidler loves her.

Us, his, Diamond Dogs he has left to get cold in his underworld. Our asking price has lowered; our pay grade was hardly above the random whores with no name and no dance number. I thought before I felt worthless but no to ask for less money I feel it even more.

I narrowed my eyes to the red headed whore that has Zidler under her bony little fingers. Toulouse, a very tall woman or maybe it was a man, the Argentinean, and the others among his group of friends followed behind Zidler and Satine talking about the play they are coming up with.

All the Diamond Dogs come out onto the dance floor as they were passing by; we talked of what dance to start till choosing the Can-Can. I saw the group of people I was watching sit at both number one, perfect view of our dance.

We danced, I heard the girls laughing making lustful sounds but my lips stayed in a line, nothing could bring me out of my sour mood. I have been replaced and the Devils favorite dancer. He is giving her the elephant room full time just for her, that use to be used only for a important client would come and buy now it's just hers.

I spun as did all the other women but once done I didn't move as all the rest did I stayed still, holding my arms for warmth as everything seems so cold.

I looked around the room face unchanged still like stone, I saw the Argentinean looking, and staring at me intensely for the first time in a long time they held compassion to me.

Zidler moved out of the both causing the dwarf and the Argentinean to stand, Toulouse say back down but he remained standing, staring.

I turned my head feeling a soft hand on my shoulder, chain doll looked to me concerned.

Her sweet, cold eyes reminded me of the ones my mother had on her death bed, pledging to God to take care of me. She should have begged the devil he is the one that owns me.

"Duchess" Zidler soft fathering voice greeted me.

It has been long since I heard that tone of voice, he was so kind when I was a child but when I grew old enough he talked less kindly and more enthusiastically.

I turn my head away from my mother's eyes to Zidler.

I was shaking, I noticed. I couldn't say why I stopped, perhaps too much for me to handle at once. I have lost the passion I so desperately needed from my lover, I have been handed to more sick men, I have been replaced in my home, I had remembered my mother, and I just cannot handle so much at once.

I look to Zidler then look further up to see him, his stone look has soften as he took steps closer stopping at the railing. He wouldn't dare run to me, I'm not his love I am his whore. At least that is what he said last night.

I look back to Zidler who now stood in front of me. His gaze was soft and gentle and everything I thought a fathers should look like. He always knew how to handle women; his job requires it of him.

"What's wrong?" He asks handing me his handkerchief.

At first I didn't understand, but I took it anyways. Then finally I felt the tears that run down my face, how long have I been crying?

I patted it across my face trying not to ruin all my makeup.

In a low shaky voice and ragged breaths I tell Zidler I shouldn't have.

"I'm done"

He looked around to the other girls despair on his face.

"Duchess" he tried to calm me.

He reaches his hands out to comfort me.

"No!" I yell backing away from him. "I'm done Zidler I can't do this anymore, I can't pertain anymore!"

"Sweet child" Zidler approached me. "Do you remember when you were just a child?" He asked.

And yes I do, I would run in the halls looking at all the beautiful things the whores had all the pretty things they would wear and I wanted all of that. I was a fool, but I would have starved anywhere else, or killed on the streets.

I nod to him, tears welding in my eyes again.

"Where would you go? This is your home" he tells me. "You belong here in the underworld, child" He reminds me. "Come here" he says arms open for me.

I did. He wrapped his arms around me shushing me like he use to.

"I am going to make you a star" He whispers to me. "The lead dancer, you will never need to take a man to bed after that" he promised.

My eyes lit up, to be a dancer, to be allowed to dance for passion, rage, happiness, it sounds like a dream, a dream Zidler will make true.

"You will have your own room, own dressing room, you will be the highest paid dancer and you will never be known as a whore again, everything you dreamed of" he tells me.

I look up to him, my eyes widen.

"Anyways if you leave now I won't be able to give you the gift I gotten you" He smiles, his voice returns to normal allowing everyone to hear him.

He releases me pulling a velvet box out of his pocket. I bounce waiting to see it. He opened it showing a diamond necklace, the chin was all diamonds with strands dangling down, every other strand had three diamonds and the one after the three would only have two, it was beautiful.

I look up to Zidler grin large of my face, he hadn't forgotten about me. I accept the gift hugging him again fast.

"Just hang in there dolly" He whispers.

I nod and he clasps the necklace around my neck. This wouldn't be the first time a man gifted me with diamonds, I think this excitement was because Zidler didn't forget me.

I'll be the lead dancer, my dream coming true I can handle a few more months of this; I have already handled four years of selling myself and three cleaning and playing around the Moulin Rouge before that.

When I'm a real dancer we can be a real couple. I smile and turn to the girls they were all jealousy of my gift but I do not care. We started our dance from the top.

I smiled to the Argentinean but his face was cold and full of suspicion, it looked the way it did last night and most nights before that, all the softness it just had left. I lowered my gaze on him focusing on my dance only.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Pics of Roxanne and her Necklace on my profile!<strong>


	4. Anger, Betrayal

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>"What makes it different?" His voice was low and husky.<p>

"You" I answer quickly.

He cringed looking at me.

"How many do you care for?" he asked shaking from anger.

"Stop this" I begged.

We sat across from each other at a small table for two in his motel room. I sat up only to be dragged back into my seat by his strong hands. I fall back into my seat in pain; I look to fear in my eyes.

"Don't go back" He roared even though his voice was low.

"I have to, only for a little while longer" I promised him.

Neither one of us have put a title on what we have nor said we have ever cared for one another but the moment I told him my name, he didn't pay for me and that is when the passion shortly died afterwards and suspicion set in.

I got up quickly and grabbed my shawl wrapping it around me as I walked out of the room in a rush, I stopped in the doorway to look to him he got up from his eat slowly gripping the edge of the table throwing it to the side of the room. I widen my eyes looking to him, he fixed his gaze on me and I ran out of the room, ran until I found myself safe in the Moulin Rouge.

* * *

><p>A party was being thrown at a room in the motel across the street from the Moulin Rouge. I took the night off after dancing a few dances for some gents to make some money but that's as far as I took it. It was late into the party but it was nowhere near done I was rolling on the floor laughing with Chain Doll about something ridiculous, we were drunk of the green fairy.<p>

I look up around the room looking for him, to see him, him there kissing some cheep whore by the stairs. I shuttered at the sight. Quickly I held back my tears as he turns his head just a bit as the whore kisses his neck his eyes open to look at me. I look to him, eyes widen asking, 'why?' and his eyes answer 'jealousy'

I took all he had to offer after the whore left and the party was over, holding back my tears as we did.

* * *

><p>In the morning when I woke up in his bed I was alone with only a note on the pillow next to me.<p>

"Usted no tiene que poner en ese dreas esta noche, Rozanne"

'You don't have to put on that dress tonight, Roxanne'

I look to the note wondering what it meant; he never seems to use English when he says something with rare passion.

I got up from bed pulling the sheet over me as I walked into the bathroom; I bathed and dressed using the makeup I leave here to fix my face after a long moment with him and putting on a dress I left here once. Then I headed back home to the Moulin Rouge.

The day continued like any other till the night came and so did the gentleman. We danced, acting, laughing and playing supporting role as Satine came down swinging, and singing. I found a well paying gentleman to lead in a room behind a curtain in the Moulin Rouge, meant for these kinds of encounters.

We kissed, he touched me, I held back my tears and disgusted as he ran his hand down my arms. Then the man fell to the ground I look up to see him, the Argentinean standing there fist balled. He leapt onto my client fast punching the gentleman senseless.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop please"

I grabbed his arm trying to stop him. He looked to my fury in his eyes, he shoved me away standing, looking to me.

"Stop?" He questioned me.

We circle each other like a dance. He took a step forward fast grabbing my wrist hard, I wince in pain. He pushed me against the wall as I looked into his eyes nothing was left of our desire, of our passion; the only thing that remained in his eyes was anger.

I was in crippling pain as he held my wrist but my body was held up by him and the wall. He's gone mad, I have driven out of his mind, with jealousy, anger.

"Please" I begged.

He didn't loosen; as he was pressed so tight against me I felt the shape of a pocket knife in his suite pocket. He never carried a weaponry always said if he did he would use it to much.

"Please" I beg again.

"Roxanne" He roared.

Never once has he said my name aloud, yes in his notes but even though I told him he never said it, till now.

I am dead before I have even lived; this is how the whore dies at the will of her lover.

Dear God forgive me for driving this man mad, I should have known better, love is for the free, for the bohemian lovers not for me, for the creatures of the night.

"I'm sorry" I tell him as tears roll down my cheek.

His hand moved up from my wrist and he placed it on my throat holding me there unable to breath.

I didn't fight much, I fought for a few ragged breaths and when I took in my last bit of air I lay myself at his feet.

"I love you" I confess with my last breath of air.

His hands drop.

Never once have we said it, both have felt it for so long but never would we dare to say it. He fell into my arms holding my tight as I held him. After a few moments he picked me up throwing me on the bed having me one last time and in our heat he confessed love.

Afterwards I didn't curl into him, didn't lay there, I stood pulling my dress back on. I look to him sorrow frozen in place in my eyes and we knew this had to end.

That four lettered word isn't going to save us, it finally put a title on us, lovers, we own one another and we have betrayed one another.

This was the end our Desire was short lived, our Passion burnt out, the Suspicion to believable, the Jealousy never dying, Anger to great, and betrayal is our end.

I left the room tears streaming down my cheeks knowing I can never love the way the free do.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Lovers Secret Song

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>"That poor writer" Chain doll said.<p>

"Poor writer?" I questioned. "Poor Duke" I corrected.

"His spending a fortune on this place and she is gallivanting with the poor writer" Marie says cold as she continues to walk with to the new stage. "Learn a lesson here girls if you can sag a Duke don't let him go for a penniless writer" Marie scolds us.

We stayed quiet till we made it to what use to be the dance floor and sat in seats were no one beside stagehands were in ear shot so we continued to gossip.

"This ending silly why would the courtesan go with the penniless writer, oops I mean sitar player" I laughs as I point out the obvious.

The girls laughed quietly as well.

I look over to the Duke seat wondering if it was safe to talk about this so close but we all stayed quiet as the final started so no reason to even bring it up.

I stood frozen as I saw him, the Argentinean sings the most beautiful lines I have ever heard and I knew why Satine is choosing the writer over the Duke. The offer of unconditional love, it can make a man kill, I would do anything for the freedom to love.

"Come what may!" was sung in the background.

"Yes I will love you!" They sung together however, his voice dominated hers. "I will love you till my dying days!"

The passion of this play, of this song was beautiful.

"I don't like this ending" The Duke said voice like a weasel.

"Don't like the ending, my dear Duke?" Zidler questioned.

"Why would the courtesan chose a penniless sitar player over the Maharajah who is offering a life time of security, that's real love. Once the sitar player has satisfied his lust he will leave the courtesan with nothing, I suggest the courtesan chose the Maharajah" The duke says standing.

"B-but, but sorry, but sorry that ending dose not uphold the bohemian ideas of truth, beauty, freedom and-" Toulouse was saying as the Duke cut him off.

"I don't care about your ridiculous dogma! Why shouldn't the courtesan choose the maharajah?" The Duke yelled.

"Because she doesn't love you!" Yelled the penniless writer to the anger Duke. "H-him… H-him, sh-she doesn't love him" He tried to fix his mistake.

Us girls look to each other wondering what will happen. If the Duke gives up his weird obsession with Satine our Moulin Rouge is done for.

"Monsieur Zidler, this ending will be rewritten… with the courtesan choosing the maharajah… and without the lovers' secret song. It will be rehearsed in the morning, ready for the opening tomorrow night." The Duke makes his demands.

"M-my dear Duke, th-that'll be quite impossible" Zidler seems in a lose of how to save the Moulin Rouge from there scandal.

"Harold, oh, the poor Duke is being treated appallingly" Satine says looking to her lover as she walks down the stairs.

We stayed quiet watching this unfold, you could hear a penny drop the room was so quiet beside the sounds of Satine cleaning up her writers mess.

"These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them" she laughs.

"Now why don't you and I… have a little supper, and then afterwards… we can let Monsieur Zidler know how you prefer the story to end, hmm?" She seduces him.

I look to Christian, the poor lover this will drive him mad. Then I look to the Argentinean remembering how mad I drove him when we were together, and how I missed being with him. He caught me stare and quickly I look down to the ground.

He agreed to her advice this is her last chance to save the Moulin Rouge, our last chance to get out of hell while we still can.

The Duke, the lovers and Zidler disappeared, us lower to the story of love were left in the room wondering what will happen, what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Short i know sorry.. REVIEW<strong>


	6. El Tango de Roxanne

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>Us Diamond Dogs sat together, looking around the place was sorrow filled, and the writer paced playing with his fingers. I wonder what he used to do waiting for me to come to him knowing I made money the way I did before coming to him.<p>

The place was empty but a few coughs and yawns. I turn to my friends we talked lowly among ourselves, mostly about Satine and how poor of a lover we bet the Duke is.

"He's held on this long he may be the first lover to ever stay with his whore" China Doll comments hopeful.

Then I open my mouth making a curl joke as I always do to hurt the idea of love as love has hurt me.

"Don't worry about Shakespeare he'll get his ending once the Duke gets his… end in" I joke the others girls hide a smile.

I turn my head fast as I felt hands pulling me from my seat, there stood the writer shoving me for my curl comment. I rise my hand to him, no matter what I say I don't let the men touch my like that.

"Hey, hey! Duchess! No!" The Argentinean says pulling me away from him.

"You keep your hands off me!" I shout to him.

My skin burned remembering the bruises of men who treated me like that and paid me extra when they left.

The Argentinean easily lifted me off the ground turning me away from the 'poor writer' I now use the name to mock him.

I took in heavy breaths pushing my feeling back. He smoothed me rubbing my should as my head was to the floor. The subtle kiss his lips placed on my should calmed me fast as my mind went from men beating me to his lips, his passion.

Just as before I grew cold till my heart froze again as he left my side walking to Christian, scolding him.

"Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself" He says simple. "It always ends bad!" He roared throwing his hands up and back down in frustration.

The thoughts of our lost love affair came to mind and he was right. Christian looked around the room for what I don't know proof that this was a lie, that love was stronger than money; well he wasn't going to find that here, not in the Moulin Rouge.

"We have a dance" he shouted for all to be taught this lesion.

He stepped down the stairs heavy before specking again.

"In the brothels of Buenos Aires" he continued.

A stage hand caught the hit a turned the stop light on him. He snapped his fingers to Satin and the music started the tango. Now he stood in center stage turning to us.

"It tell the story… Of a prostitute"

His hands gesture to me and then follows a stop light. I look up wide eyed to him.

He wouldn't ask me to dance with him; he doesn't hate me that much does he? To Cause this much pain to me.

I knew to be a good sport though, I couldn't refuses him so as everyone laughed I joined the laughed as I walked down the stairs to meet him.

My heels clicked on the ground as I walked to him face in a straight line trying not to show how much I wanted his touch. I kept reminding myself this is for Christian, just a lesion, nothing more.

"And a man…" He regards everyone continuing to tell his story. "Who falls in love…" He looked straight at me voice still loud enough for all to hear but it did drop lower so I knew he was addressing me.

I took in a heavy breath. This is just a lesion nothing more, nothing more. I turned from his gaze unable to look at him any longer, I rubbed my arms down my body slowly staring my dance I twirl nonchalantly as he continued.

"With her" His voice was low close behind me.

I turn looking to him as I rubbed up my body, sorrow in my eyes.

The violin plays intensely, making me want this dance. I place my hands on my hip as he stood in front of me; I waited for the violin to make my move.

As that high noted entered my ears in sync we both click our feet to the ground starting the tango.

Circling each other wanting to be closer to each other.

"First there is desire" He explains.

We came closer, almost able to touch as we still circled. My hands rubbing down myself as he was so close wanting to touch me. Desire.

A flash of years ago on this dance floor flashed in my memories, of dark eyes watching me and I wanted him so badly not knowing who he was.

I spun as I ran my hand down from his hair to neck our lips almost touching, it was painful.

"Then passion" He tells them.

We spun slowly again my hand coming up and his grabbing my wrist, spinning me. It hurt as he held my hard but I could endure.

He stopped me pulling me into him my breast lying on his chest; hand still in the air being held by his strong one. I tilt my head back in pleasure a low moan escaped my lips. He released my hand and I slowly wrapped it around his neck as his hands grabbed me lower from behind.

In this moment I remembered his skin on mine, the only thing covering our love were the sheets. Passion.

He pulled my up grabbing my hand harshly.

"Then suspicion" He roared.

Again he grabbed my wrist putting it in more pain than before. I backup as he followed I looked around the male dancer where coming on to the floor, I look to them trying to hide my pain.

Suspicion, I remember the long nights of always asking if I felt for any of the men who paid, if I told them sweet nothing as I told him. Suspicion.

"Jealousy!" He yelled.

The woman he had to become even with me at the party, to make me understand his jealousy flashed in my mind as I danced with him.

"Anger!"

Following me back to a room to kill a client, then to kill me I remember anger all too well, driving him mad all too well. Anger.

The music speeded up as our moments became faster, he spun me to the right of me as he spoke the word of our last sin that ended us.

"Betrayal!"

The word nearly drove me mad.

He pulled me back to him hard, I put my hands on his chest taking long strands back pain on my face as he grabbed both my wrist.

"Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love!"

By my wrist he pulled me back into him, I took heavy breaths turning my face from his as he put my arms in the air pulling my like a rag doll, then letting go of one arm forcing me to one knee. I look up to pleading to him.

He spun me; I fought to stay on my feet.

"Jealousy, yes jealousy…"

I tried to pull my arm away he only held tighter. My eyes never stopped pledging for him to soften his hold on me. Finally he released me, throwing my hand back to me.

"… Will drive you mad!" He finishes.

Another man came from behind me, lifting my arms above me in a sensual way. But like every other partner none make me feel the dance, in this man's arms I lost all the passion for this dance and my act starts.

Our body's follow his voice as it sings out to me.

"Roxanne!"

My eyes shot open at the sound of my voice on his lips.

I couldn't stop the dance, he wanted this dance. I twirled on the man wondering how long it will take till I reach his arms again.

"You don't have to put on that red light"

How dare he sing this to me, he knows I have to. He can't save me its curl to say these things.

A different man takes me in his arms and again I wonder how long will this dance is finished with these men and I could be in his arms.

"Walk the streets for money"

I kick my leg up offering myself to another man. I will play this part, it way he started this dance to prove a point not love me.

"You don't care is it's wrong or if it is right"

If it could be any other way I would and he never understood that, some sick idea I liked what I was doing.

My newest partner carried me across the dance floor as he haunted me again with his voice, with my name.

"Roxanne" he sings.

Two men surround me, dance with me, reminding me all too well what I was doing yesterday.

"You don't have to wear that dress tonight"

I was lifted in the air, I thought nothing could make me feel in this man's arms but as he voice said my name with such passion I put my head back trying to control my want to just run to him.

"Roxanne"

Fast I found myself in another arms acting the part of pleasure.

"You don't have to sell your body to the night"

Again I was lifted in the air only listing to his voice as he sent chills down my spine.

"His eyes upon your face" Christian sang, I guess finding inspiration in this act.

I was lowered from the nobody that held me straight in front of my old lover and the pretending was over and the passion started again in me, burning me.

"His eyes upon you face"

I couldn't control myself I left the man's arms to take in the Argentinean smell, warmth, touch.

"His hand upon your hand" Sings Christian.

I came so close to kissing him but stop as our lips brushed; I stayed close rubbing my hands down his chest finally remembering how he felt beneath my finger tips.

"His lips caress your skin"

He turned away from me pain and desire in his eyes.

As he walked away I thought we were done, we had gotten all to stand and dance our dance so I retreated as he left my side.

"It's more then I can stand! oh"

Those lyrics hurt me like a knife knowing I put my lover through the same. I held my head trying to stop myself from weeping as I walked away.

"Roxanne!" he song out for me.

"Why does my heart cry?" Christian's voice was low and far compared to the Argentinean.

I turned quickly as he held his hand out, but I couldn't take this any longer I turned back and ran up the stairs.

I held onto the railing keeping my shaky legs from failing me as I watched all the dancers dance the tango we started.

"Roxanne!" He called out following my movements from the other side of the room.

I couldn't deny, I tempted him as I rubbed my arm up my shoulder leaning my head back.

"Feeling I can't fight" Christian song.

He saw how I was tempting him, as I spun and continued the dance we started as I look to him, face full of lust for him.

"You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me!" Christian begged.

I used a metal wall to tip myself the way my dancer partner should have.

"And please believe me when I say I love you!" I could hear his tears.

As the violin lowered and the songs stopped I sat here wondering what was I doing. Playing a game of passion with him again, we can never last, this game will end the same. We stared at each other I begged him to end this game.

"Roxanne!" He called to me.

"Why does my heart cry?"

I asked myself the same thing.

"You don't have to put on that red light…" "…Roxanne!"

"Feelings I cant fight!"

"You don't have to do your hair tonight"

I was giving in, giving up my fight to stay away, we were poison but his heart was calling out to me.

"Roxanne!"

"You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you!"

I stood shaky this has turned into something more than a lesion for the penniless writer. Passion, could we try again.

"Roxanne!" He demanded me to him. "Roxanne!"

I started our dance again walking to the stairs walking as if I were air rubbing my hands down my dress.

"Roxanne!"

I lost myself, I am Roxanne, I am his.

"You don't have to put of that red light!"

I come to the dance floor moving past the dancers slowly to meet him, as he descended the stairs.

"Roxanne… You don't have to wear that dress tonight!"

I waited in the center stage for him dancing; men came and went picking me up, dancing our dance with me.

"Roxanne!" He screams. "Roxanne!"

Then Roxanne was lost in the circle of men tossing me back and forth, making me whore again.

"Roxanne!"

And finally I found his arms and they wrapped around me so fast and then I remember then was a lesson as he pertained to slit my throat, and I played along.

I feel to the floor in the center of the men hands above me, eyes shut, dead. Like he attended for me long ago.

After a moment of death I rose, my eyes found him fast, he was walking away from me back to his absinthe.

I agreed with his thought and did the same, back to the table of the diamond dogs. Their faces were stunned and scared. I sat down not caring for what they had to say, if they just found out about us there to late we ended long ago.

I grabbed a shot glass pouring in the green fairy ready to numb this desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Been waiting to do 'Roxanne Tango' forever! REVIEW<strong>


	7. Come What May

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>I couldn't numb this feeling inside even if I wanted to; I stood outside the doors of the Moulin Rouge waiting for him. He'll need air soon enough I knew that.<p>

And just as I thought we walked outside.

I stepped out in front of him eye already begging for him. He looked to me anger, passion, desire all mixed in his eyes.

"Tomorrow is opening night" I remind him.

He nodded looking to me confused a small grunt left his lips as he continued to walk by. I followed.

"That means I won't have to put of that red light" I quote him my voice begging.

He stopped, back to me.

"No" he breathed out. "No" He repeats in the lowest voice.

"No?" I questioned anger filling my voice. "It would be different" I protested.

Slowly he turned.

"No" Again he denied me.

"I'll be a real dancer" I said with tears in my eyes and excitement in my voice. "There would never be anybody but you!" I claimed coming closer to him.

I raised my hand to his cheek rubbing it, rough against my skin. Quickly his hand shot up grabbing my wrist not as hard as before but any contacted brought pained to it now that it was bruised.

He shook anger, sorrow, rage, love being too much for him.

"I love you" I begged him.

Tears fell down my cheeks and his hand shook from this pain I'm bringing him.

"Do you still love me?" I asked.

He pushed my hand away as he paced holding his head in his hand, I drove him mad.

"Y yo que te aman algunos mucho, ¿qué voy a hacer? Me dejaste ... me dejaste como una paloma. Mi alma me ha dejado; mi corazón me ha dejado. Ya no quiero vivir porque no puedo convencerte de que no se venda, Roxanne"

I stood there listening to his langue, remembering all the times he would say this to me and still I have no clue what it means.

He look to me after saying my name and sighed.

"And I who love you some much, what am I going to do? You left me... you left me like a dove. My soul has left me; my heart has left me. I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you not to sell yourself, Roxanne" he finally translates to me what he means, what he feels.

"I'm done" I promise him. "I'm done, I am going to be a dancer and you are getting this play, in the end it has all worked out" I smile to him. "Please, I am begging let's try again"

He looked to me water entering but not spilling from his eyes. In a moment I knew my life would be different forever and I hoped for the better.

In one second my life changed, he cupped my cheeks in his large hands crashing his lips down onto mine. I moan as everything I wanted to happen earlier happens now.

"Roxanne" He whisper sweetly in my ear. "I love you"

"I love you" I whisper back.

* * *

><p>As all our dreams could have died the next day, opening night we cared not to think that it could all come crashing down. We held each other close all night in his sheets, I found I somehow even missed him knocking out on top of me as I laid there examine his face. Then morning came and we thought all our dreams would come true…<p>

Christian was kept out of the Moulin Rouge, Satine chose the Duke and I was a real dancer… for one whole night.

Christian returned for his beloved and they rekindled the love of the ages in one song but if the Duke could not keep them apart death would. Satine died after a show of a lifetime, it was sad but I felt happy for her, at least she died in her lover's arms I once longed for that death. I still do but in a different way than how I once almost got it.

Our dreams came crashing down right in front of us and once the curtain closed and most left the writer to mourn I thought what was to become of me? The Duke holds the deeds to the Moulin Rouge, we're through.

Without this place I couldn't be a dancer, I couldn't sell myself safely I would die on the streets just as Miss. Penny told me.

"Roxanne" A husky accent voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I jump at the sound of my own name, however, for how much he used in last night, in his bed, on that dance floor I am growing use to it slowly.

I saw in his eyes the same questions I had.

He walked in the room more shutting the door behind him.

"Come with me?" He asked.

I wouldn't make the same mistake twice; I'd rather die of hunger then leave him to sell myself.

"Anywhere" I tell him.

"I will take you home, to my home, our home" he says softly.

I nodded agreeing.

"My bird, my sweet Roxanne" He whisper. "I love you"

And we did as promised, I left the Moulin Rouge and never looked back and on that ship I hoped for a better life and I knew the man next to me could give it.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Fin!

**End**

* * *

><p>Satine and Christian may have been known, may have a book written about their love but to the nameless Argentinean and Roxanne the once Diamond dog their love was stronger, was the love of the century…<p>

And now years after Christian came to Paris, France, years after the group of friends only contact to one other is through old memoirs, years later that the sparkly Diamond is remembered only when the older gentlemen pass by the long lost Moulin Rouge, Years after the Duke and his terror, years after all those moments one thing still stood, unmovable, Love.

And now the nameless Argentinean and Roxanne lived most there life out in his homeland, in a small house with just enough room for their many children, with just enough food on the table for there ever growing family and with plenty of love to rejoice.

And even now Roxanne has found no passion in the dance she could do better than any other unless she is in the arms of her lover.

And even though he gave up being a child of the revolution to instead do hard labor he was breed for the nameless Argentinean could not be happier.

And high above their home doors and in their hearts are the words they believe in, till there dying days.

**Truth,**

**Beauty,**

**Freedom,**

**and Love…**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Fin!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah this is the first story i have finished! I'm still working on all my other ones but this is exciting! Anyways i hope you enjoyed this story i tried doing something different! X)<strong>

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**-QUINN**


End file.
